


A Decade A Second

by BlueLight333



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLight333/pseuds/BlueLight333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am too fucking tired of travelling back and re-writing the summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decade A Second

If there’s one thing you should take away after reading this it’s this; don’t fuck around with weird shit you find in the woods. 

 

“Dude, check this out!” Yelled Dave a few feet away. It was amazing I could even register what he said considering the river of booze I had that night. Pulling myself away from the blurry face of Julie I slurred back.

 

“Bring it over here, I ain’t moving away from the fire in this cold.” I managed to yell back. The night was indeed a cold one, we must have been the only people stupid enough to go to the beach at night in October. Julie’s grip tightened a bit on my neck, pulling me back to face her.

 

“Isn’t there something else you’d rather see Jayden?” She said giving me a seductive grin. Even before the alcohol she was a catch, remembering that I resumed…. Getting to know her better. But it didn’t appear Dave was gonna let up, I knew I shouldn’t have let him third wheel.

 

“That’s the cool part, I can’t move it, get over here!” He shouted over from behind the treeline, pulling away from Julie and removing my hands from underneath her shirt I gave a half roar half sigh of exasperation

 

“Fine! But if it’s some boring fucking flower again I’ll break your face for being a cockblock!” I yelled back standing up. The sand crunched beneath my boots as I did, Julie stood too, she looked like she was ready to stuff one of the many empty bottles down Dave’s throat so he’d give us some peace. It was very likely the alcohol but I thought that in the firelight she looked especially amazing, her dark shiny hair falling over her shoulders and framing her face perfectly, her dark, stormy grey eyes almost shone, and the shadows certainly did her curves plenty of favours. 

 

Naturally this made me even more determined to murder Dave.

 

As Julie and I walked the 50 or so meters through the trees towards his flashlight I felt her grip tighten around my hand, I gave a drunken giggle. 

 

“Aww, what’s the matter? Scared of the big scary trees?” I asked in a mocking baby voice, she stuck her tongue out at me. 

 

“Shut up Jayden…” She muttered but I could tell even in my state that she wasn’t just shivering because of the cold.

 

We reached the light and saw a small clearing, close to the middle crouched Dave, a big stupid grin plastered on his face as he shone his light at a rock. The rock itself seemed standard enough, just a lump of concrete that someone had ditched at some point but on top of it lay a simple, silver coloured ring. 

 

“You dragged my ass through the cold for some stupid ring?” I asked sounding absolutely annoyed, but his stupid grin didn’t falter. 

 

“Try to lift it man, it’s like… Fucking Excalibur, it won’t move.” He slurred out, he didn’t have quite as much as Julie or I did but he was still pretty well gone. I sighed and knelt down but Julie didn’t let go.

 

“Don’t touch it! What if it like has AIDS on it or some shit?” She said sounding genuinely concerned. I laughed and tugged my hand away. 

 

“Already got it from you honey, can’t drown twice right?” I joked with a laugh, she gave me a light kick in the back.

 

“Fuck you.” She said in a huff. I looked to Dave.

 

“You lift it first.” I said suspecting it might be some stupid prank, he shrugged but obliged. He placed two fingers on it and tugged, all he managed to do was lift the slab a few inches but the ring remained in place. I laughed.

 

“Um, have you tried like, not being a caveman about it and use tools.” I said pulling my knife from my pocket and flipping it open. I found a little bit of space in between the ring and the stone and wedged my blade in. I proceeded to pry upward as hard as I could.

 

**_CLANG!_ **

 

The screws holding the blade to the handle gave out and the knife was now a separate blade and handle.

 

“Holy shit!” Said Julie looking at the stone, the ring was in the same place as always. Dave was in hysterics laughing. 

 

“No be caveman! Smart man use tools! Smart man break the shit out of tools!” He grunted in between fits of laughter putting on a deep gravelly voice. The alcohol did nothing to make the situation any less angering, in a fit of rage I grabbed the ring and pulled with all my might…

 

Only to have it come off as easily as a fork would come off a dinner table…

 

I looked at my hand in awe, the ring was light and shiny, I suspected it was made of aluminum. Around the outer edge were runes of some sort. 

 

“Look at king Arthur over here.” Said Dave looking me up and down, even Julie looked impressed. I put in on.

 

“Fuck yeah! Gonna command a bunch of knights and shit, siege the school.” I said standing up and flaunting the ring on my left index finger.

 

“If you kill everyone in the math wing in the process I’ll be happy.” Said Julie, I whistled.

 

“Damn when the hell did you get so- OW!” I exclaimed, the runes around the edge started glowing a bright orange, it felt like I was wearing a branding iron, Julie and Dave rushed up to try and help but they couldn’t pull it off. 

 

I shut my eyes and screamed in pain, I could hear my flesh sizzling. And then…

 

It stopped…

 

I opened my eyes to be met with the same woods but Julie and dave were gone. I looked around and called their names but I couldn’t find them.  I decided to go back to the fire. As I walked I started realizing the air around me was much warmer and the vegetation around me seemed much greener. I found this strange but I was more intent on finding my friends than investigating. Upon reaching the beach I saw no fire and no empty bottles, no sign of anyone being there. I once again did my rounds of calling their names and looking around but to no avail. 

 

I helplessly plopped down on a stump and looked at the ring. 

 

It was now charred black and when I tried pulling it off I could feel my skin being pulled with it. Then, just as I fully sobered up I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and saw a woman, she was wearing a rather conservative look, a long skirt and a plaid top with rolled down sleeves and all but the topmost button fastened. She gave me a friendly smile and walked towards me, I was twice her size and she posed no threat but something about her made me grab a loose branch. She stopped a few feet away and sat down on the log across from me.

 

“You’re a ways from home aren’t you son?” She asked lacing her fingers together, on her hand I noticed a gold replica of the ring I now wore. 

 

“I guess, it’s like a 20 minute walk from here, where’d you get that ring?” I asked in an uncomfortable tone. She laughed. 

 

“I think you’ll find you’re homeless here son, and as to your question, I inherited it, unlike you, stealing it away before your time.” She tutted, I was getting angry now.

 

“I didn’t steal shit and I’m not homeless!” I exclaimed shooting to my feet, she once again gave that sickly sweet laugh. 

 

“Oh sweety but you so did and you so are!” She said with the widest smile I’ve ever seen anyone wear. I took a step towards her hoping to show her I was done messing around, immediately her face turned steely cold. She raised her ringed finger and I found that taking another step was akin to swimming in honey. 

 

“I appreciate the little bit of comedy but remember your place, in this world, I am the goddess, you are like.... Prometheus, a thief and nothing more.” She said as she stood up, bringing herself up an inch away from my face, I was fully sober now, my face may have been frozen in a look of rage but inside, I was terrified. And with another smile she walked off, skipping a little as she headed back down the trail that lead to the road. As soon as she disappeared from sight I collapsed from exhaustion, the whole time she was talking I was straining my every muscle to move. But after a few seconds of recovery I ran down the trail, the dust I was kicking up left a big cloud in the moonlight. I reached where the main road was supposed to be and saw a residential area. 

 

Before me stood a lane of houses, a quiet road in between two rows of neat, well kept homes. I blinked hard and studied the area again, in almost every driveway stood a car but they were all antique, the long, unmistakeable curves and the big shiny wheels of the 50’s were prominent on every one. I saw that almost no lights were on except for one house. I ran towards it, I must have looked a mess, reeking of booze and sweat, my face red from the running and the panic. 

 

The house itself was painted a light gray and wasn’t quite as big as the ones around it, however it was by no means cramped and the yard was well kept. 

 

I frantically knocked until I heard someone rustling with the lock on the other side and the door opened. 

 

On the other side stood a girl, about my age, dressed like she was about to go out with jeans and a t-shirt. She had dark brown hair and light green eyes which were now looking me up and down with apprehension. 

 

“Hi, listen, you don’t know me, I don’t know you but I appear lost and I just need to use the phone or something, mine doesn't have any signal for some reason.” I said trying my best friendly tone, but her look told me she definitely thought I was nuts. 

 

“Um, what do you mean your phone? How the hell did you manage to carry a phone around?” She asked looking just about ready to shut the door in my face. 

 

“Uh, because I have a cellphone? Yenno an iPhone? Apple? What year were you born in?” I asked letting my confusion and frustration get the better of me. 

 

“1936… look you better leave, nutball, or I’m calling the cops.” She said with a very serious tone. This floored me, 1936? That’s not possible, just as she started shutting the door, stopped it, causing her to look terrified.

 

“I’m sorry, look I think something impossible is happening here, I don’t wanna harm you and if you just tell me to get out I will. But I need to know one thing before I ask for a bit of a favour.” I said trying my best to stay calm. 

 

“What do you want? We don’t have any money here!” She said, I shook my head.

 

“I don’t want any money, I just wanna know… what year is it?” I asked desperately.

 

“1953!” She exclaimed now for some reason no longer trying to force the door shut.

 

I felt the weight of 40 elephants fall onto my shoulders as my heart dropped to my feet. Somehow I had managed to go from winter 2016 to what appeared to be the summer of 1953.

 

“OK, listen and please try to believe me, I’m from the future, look at how I’m dressed, look at this!” I said desperately pulling out my phone and turning on the screen, offering it to her to examine. 

 

“I don’t know how I got here but please, I need some place to crash, I don’t know where else to go but if you say the word I’ll leave.” I pleaded as she cautiously tapped the screen, flinching a little when the touchpad sound effects followed her fingers. She seemed like she believed me but was definitely freaked out.

 

“OK, but if I see you doing anything funny I’ll call the cops so fast your head will spin.” She said opening the door and taking a few steps back. 

 

“Jayden, my name is Jayden.” I said before entering, I wanted to at least try and somehow assure her I just needed help and I didn’t wanna hurt her. She clutched my phone tight in her left hand and stretched out her right. 

 

“Sarah…” She said, grasping my hand as if I were made of glass and might break at any moment. 

 

At that moment I didn’t know what had happened but somehow, I had managed to traverse over half a century, I knew it had to do with that ring but my adrenaline was wearing off and I was exhausted, so my theorizing would have to wait.

  
After a few more uncomfortable silences Sarah showed me to the couch, where after thanking her again I collapsed, falling asleep almost instantly. 


End file.
